victorious_the_complete_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Victorious (The Complete Series) Wiki
What is Victorious? Victorious, stylized as (VicTORIous), is an american teen and kids sitcom, that mainly aired on Nickelodeon. The show premiered on March 27, 2010, and concluded on February 2, 2013. It tells about a 16-year old girl, Tori Vega, who lives in Los Angeles, California, and on one day, she gets a once in a lifetime opportunity to show off her singing talent, and becomes a student in Hollywood Arts. The show ran for 4 seasons, but afterwards, the third and the fourth season were put together as a bigger season, which was the last one. After almost five years of conclusion, the show was renewed for 4 more seasons to air. Overall, the show ran for eight seasons, and the final episode was aired on May 16, 2020. Welcome to the Wiki Hello everyone! I Welcome you all (Victorious Fans Only!) to make this wiki much bigger with me! You can edit this wiki by helping out in the trivia, the characters, and other Victorious stuff! Go Ahead, Try It Out! You are allowed to only help this page, not rue it, or spread wrong information. And also, don't delete anything. Cast Main * Victoria Justice as Tori Vega * Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris * Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro * Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West * Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine * Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver * Daniella Monet as Trina Vega Recurring * Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz * Lane Napper as Lane Alexander * Michael Eric Reid as Sinjin Van Cleef * Jim Pirri as David Vega * Jennifer Carta as Holly Vega * Marilyn Harris as Andre's grandmother * Marco Aiello as Festus * Susan Chuang as Mrs. Lee * Darsan Solomon as Burf * TBA as Danny Adams (Season 5, Episodes 8-13) Series overview Episode list Season 1 (2010-11) Victorious: Season 1 ''' * This season consists of 19 episodes, and is the first season in the Victorious series. = '''Season 2 (2011) * This season consists of 13 episodes. Season 3 (2012) * This season consists of 12 episodes. Season 4 (2012-13) * This is the final season in the Victorious series. * The season consists of 13 episodes. Season 5 (2017-18) * After 4 years of conclusion, the series was renewed for a fifth season. * The season consists of 23 episodes. Season 6 (2018) * This season consists of 12 episodes. Season 7 (2018-19) * This season consists of 17 episodes. Season 8 (2019-20) * This season is officially the final season in the Victorious series. * The season consists of 30 episodes. Film (2022) Overall: 8 Seasons, and 139 episodes. Special episodes DVD Home Media Releases: Features NOTE: THESE FEATURES ARE MEANT FOR SEASON 5-8! # In season 5, and forward, the show will not take place only in Hollywood anymore, because, there will be some episodes that take place in the rest of Los Angeles so they can expand the environment and make it more fun for the audience. # There will be many new characters coming in the new seasons. # We will see a bit of the guest stars once again from the previous four seasons. # In the new seasons, Sikowitz will become a better role. # Sikowitz will be seen much more than usual. # Also Sinjin Van Cleef becomes more better in the show. # The show will have many new recurring characters, including Nona Valentine. # The long special episodes lenghts will be from 45 minutes to 1 hour and 30 minutes, and perhaps even 2 full hours. # As time passes in the series, Jade will fadely start to lose her mean and gothic vibe. # All the charaters will look different since the show was cancelled in 2013, and started in 2017. Robbie looks now more masculine, Beck has a mustache, Trina and Jade still look kind of the same. Cat dyed her hair brown. Well, Rex ALWAYS looks the same, and Andre has now a new haircut. # Alex Winter will be a new member of Tori's gang of friends; she is very pretty, she has a good song voice, she is kind, and outgoing, and maybe a little bit whacky. In somewhere at seasons 5-8, she will be nominated as the best Hollywood Arts Actress, and afterwards, her and Tori's friendship will break, as Tori gets too jealous because of her award. # There will be now more long special episodes than usual. # Many new relationships will be born during the final 4 seasons. The season 8 is very emotional and even tragic since it's the last season, and all of the cast members farewell each other before going to college, and starting their very own life journey. Soundtrack The following is a list of songs featured in the television series Victorious. Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse